The First Austro-Prusso War
War Another war has broken out! Austria Allies that joined the war: Poland-Lithuania France Left the War Great Britain New! ''Maratha Confedarcy Nation Destroyed Saxony Prussia Allies that joined the war: ''New! Mughal Empire Left the War Russia Sweden Barvaria Updates The First Battle, Date: March 1st, 1701 The Prussians strike first when the charge into Silesia, Sieging Wroclaw. The Prussian and Russian forces are lead by General Wilhelm Kohleschmied and General Vladmir Varkov Prussian Forces 50,000 Infantrymen 1,000 Artillerymen 2,000 Cavalrymen Russian Forces 100,000 Infantrymen 2,000 Artillerymen 3,400 Cavalrymen Vs. The Austrian and Polish forces are lead by General Bielschimdt and General Dabrowski Austrian Forces 20,000 Infantrymen 100 Artillerymen 790 Cavalrymen Polish Forces 10,000 Infantrymen 100 Cavalrymen The Prussian Forces won by brute force, They are now in control of Wroclaw Interception, Date: March 10th, 1701 After capturing Wroclaw, the Prussians learned the the Polish were sending a large force recapture the city. So they the Swedish Sent a large force to intercept them. The Swedish Forces were lead by General Gustovus Swedish Forces 200,000 Infantrymen 10,000 Artillerymen 22,000 Cavalrymen Vs. The Polish forces were lead by General Heloski Polish Forces 220,000 Infantrymen 990 Artillerymen It was a long and hard battle, But the Swedish forces prevailed. A New Ally! Date: March 15th, 1701 France has joined the war on Austria's side! Will this change the tide of the war? Siege of Munich, Date: March 17th, 1701 The French have sieged Munich, It is unlikely the Bavarians will prevail. The Bavarian forces are lead by General Jielschmidt Bavarian Forces 20,000 Infantrymen 1,000 Artillerymen 500 Cavalrymen Vs. French Forces 137,000 Infantrymen 3,000 Artillerymen 900 Cavalrymen The Bavarians were crushed. And the French Captured Bavaria. Seige of Paris, Date: April 1st, 1701 On this day, April 1st 1701 the Russians have seized Paris. The largest army to ever siege a city in history. With the French army in Bavaria this should be a easy capture. The Russian forces are lead by General Makorov and General Kriefchenko. The French army is lead by General Michelle 1st wave of Russian Forces 857,000 Infantrymen 10,000 Artillerymen 24,000 Cavalrymen 2nd wave of Russian Forces 400,000 Infantrymen 6,000 Artillerymen 8,000 Cavalrymen French Forces 100,000 Infantrymen 2,000 Artillerymen 1,000 Cavalrymen The French surrendered. The Russians took 103,000 prisoners. A Ally Steps Down, Date: April 4th, 1701 Due to revent events, France has stepped down from the war. We have given Russia All our colonies in America in exchange for our home region of France. We have given Prussia the region of Alsace-Lorriane. We have also freed the Bavarians from our rule. We have kept the Regions of France, The French Guyana in the Americas, and Corsica. We have agreed to cancel trade and our allyship with Austria, Great Britain, Poland-Lithuania and Saxony. Reinforcements, Date: April 23rd, 1701 The British have finally sent reinforcements to help push back the Prussians and their Allies. This may turn the tide of the war. The British have landed in Prussian held lands Ambush, Date: April 24th, 1701 While unloading supplies the British were ambushed by the Prussians, By sea and by land. The Prussians are lead by General Haskjager and Admiral Nichtstofen Prussian Navy 2 1st Rate Ships of the Line 3 3rd Rate Ships of the Line 24 6th Rate Frigates 32 Brigatines Prussian Army 156,000 Infantrymen 500 Artillerymen 12,000 Cavalrymen Vs The British Forces are lead by Admiral Johnson and General Garand. British Navy 1 1st Rate Ship of the Line 2 4th Rate Ships of the Line 32 6th Rate Frigates 47 Troop Transports British Army 88,000 Infantrymen 150 Artillerymen The British Lost by land and by sea. The suvivors retreated to the safe lands of Poland-Lithuania. Angered Allies Many of Austria's allys have been questioning Austria's place in this war, They have taken the least casualties in THEIR war. Talks of stepping down from the war have been heard from Poland-Lithuania and Great Britain. Invasion of the British Isles, Date: May 19th, 1701 - June 5th, 1701 The British Empire has been a sore on the world, Their conquests in America and their Attacks on India have annoyed many great nations. Russian and Prussian forces will sieze London and Wales, Soldiers from Saxony will board Prussian ships and take attack Scotland and Ireland. The Russian Navy will attack the British Navy near England, and the Prussian Navy will attack the British Fleet at Wales. The Prussians are kead by General Reichstmier The Russians are lead by General Barkov Saxony is leadby General Teichtofen The British are leadby General Garland & General Kecker Prussian Landing Force 300,000 Infantrymen British Facing the Prussians 100,000 Infantrymen 4,000 Artillerymen 10,000 Cavalrymen The British lost the battle, losing Wales, the Prussians now advance towards London Russian Landing Force 250,000 Infantrymen British Facing the Russians 157,000 Infantrymen 7,000 Artillerymen 2,000 Cavalrymen The British could not hold back the Mighty Russian Bear, It now marches towards London Saxony lost to the British on both fronts, only capturing some of the land The British made a push and forced Saxony out of Scotland, but they regrouped and took Ireland Finally, after many weeks the combined Russian and Prussian forces destroyed the British armys, But the fight isn't over... A Country in Outrage, Date: June 10th, 1701 After learning of the loss of the British Isles, The British Armys from India and America race towards Europe. Leaving only Small Forces to guard their lands. When the Mughals learned of this, they decided to strike the Lightly defened British territorys in India, and to strike their enemys, The Maratha Confederacy. Forcing both countries into the war. The Assault on the British Territorys begin now. A push, Date: June 23rd, 1701 With new trade agreements the Mughals start to return to their fromer power. And the are able to crush the Marathan Rebels and destroy the Netherlands territorys. Meanwhile the rest of the British forces push threw to the sea. Glory The British escaped on a unknown fleet. The Marathans were crushed. The Empire returns to its former glory with land purchases from The Chinese Ming Empire and the Ottoman Empire. The End The war has finally ended with the treaty of Apelle-de-Jespar. The Holy Roman Empire is united. Great Britan has received England, Scotland and Ireland back. Leopold I steps down as the Archduke of Austria and is replaced by Joseph I. Lkjk.jpg|Prussia F.jpg|Austria Images23.jpg|Sweden Fgftff.jpg|Great Britain Imagesdasf.jpg|Russia ,,,.jpg|Poland - Lithuania l,mf.jpg|Barvaria lkfg.jpg|Saxony